1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a mask, a method of manufacturing a mask, and a method of manufacturing an OLED panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) device has the advantages of self-emissive, fast response speed, flexible and ultra-thin, etc., the major manufactures in the world have continued to invest capital and technology in the OLED device field for research and the technology has reached mass production, and the market demand is increasing rapidly.
Since the OLED is sensitive to moisture and oxygen, if moisture or oxygen penetrates into the OLED device, it would corrode the organic functional layer and electrode material of the OLED device and thereby seriously affect the lifespan of the OLED device. Therefore, in order to prolong the lifespan of an OLED device and increase the stability of an OLED device, it is necessary to perform a packaging process to the OLED device so as to form an OLED package structure. A conventional packaging method is to coat a glass paste on a packaging cover (also referred to as a substrate) by dispensing or screen printing, so as to achieve the purpose of packaging the OLED device.
However, the conventional dispensing method is slow in speed and the pressure of dispensing is difficult to control, which would easily cause discontinuous dispensing, excessive dispensing or insufficient dispensing, and thereby result in the drawback of poor package quality. The screen printing method although can increase the coating speed, the screen printing plate has the drawbacks of the screen being easily broken, short lifespan, the screen wholly being not in a same plane, and cross-shaped prints usually left on the glass, and thus also would cause poor package quality.